Unexpected
by XxGreenEyedAngelxX
Summary: Edward and the Cullens didn’t make it in time to save Bella from the mitts James. It is more than 50 years before they see each other once more, Bella, with no memory of any of the Cullens and raised to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the any of the characters or settings. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyer**

Emmett's POV.

50 years after what was believed to be Bella's 'death'

`He was sulking again. The Claire De Lune being pounded our on his grand piano.

Which, to Esme's great distaste had been moved to his room. A place in which he was

secluded to these days. Only leaving to hunt once in a great while. Rosalie slammed through the door about the same time that these thoughts crossed my mind. "Shut up Edward!" She shrieked. Flopping back onto the the bed where I was stationed in thought. Covering her ears she hissed. Shaking my head slowly from right to left, I stood. To allow Rose the bed. Something that she usually wished when irritated is to be left alone. "Better go drag the grinch from his hole." I murmured. Opening the door slowly. Walking in the direction of his hole. Time again to fight the beast from his eternal hibernation. I thought humorlessly. For it was the precise truth. There was hardly ever actual humor in truth.

"I can hear you." He murmured quietly from down the hall. That;s all he would do nowadays. His voice that was at one time so confident, so happy. Reduced to nothing more than a strained whisper. Bella's death had hit him harder than it had hit any of us. And it had hit all of us. It almost scared those of us that were there when he finally got to the ballet studio after fighting Victoria. Being the only ones that were at least partially able to keep up with his running, we were the first to witness his 'melt down' I suppose would be one way of describing the horror in which we were there to watch when he discovered that she wasn't there. The only remnants that remained? Traces of her blood along the studio railings and posts. That was is it. We lost James after all of this as well. Days of nonstop tracking. We found nothing of his scent. The only evidence that we had that some other vampire or Bella, on some stoke luck had managed to kill him with some instrument that she had found within the course of his attack. A single note. Written in neat handwriting.

_She's mine. _

_-James._

Hundreds of times had we reviewed that single piece of yellowed parchment. Having had every fancy loop and line that was on the page memorized. Never finding anymore proof as to where he had disappeared to than what we had before finding the note at her mother's home. I shake the memory from my mind. Noticing just then that I had been absently walking, and now stood in front of my adoptive brother's door. Raising my hand slowly the mahogany door that shielded Edward from the rest of the world that went along whether he continued to notice it or not after the death of the center to him. Pounding on the door heavily, the only way to drag him from his gloom to attention nowadays was to be louder than what was necessary. "Edward! Jazz wants to hunt!" I called through the door. There was no reply. There rarely was. _Come on Ed. I know you can hear me. _I growl in thoughts with casual irritation. "Come on Edward you must." I whisper through the door convincingly. Knowing that had it been someone like Bella, she would have been out here in a second. She was stubborn, but it melted when one of us spoke to her. My thoughts wandered to the numerous times that Edward had coaxed her into doing something that otherwise, she would have never dreamt of.

He made a very strange squealing sound as my thoughts traveled back to the point of his distress. "Leave me be Emmett. I do not want to go with you. Tell Jasper to take you and whom ever else will go." He said. Piano keys beginning to gracefully flow into another melody.

"Get him Emmett. He needs to get out of that room." Esme's maternal voice floated up the nearby stair well. It's apparent that she had heard his refusal once more to hunt. At this rate, he would never again be able to face a human. "Yes Esme." I whisper. More than willing to get my brother out of his hole. 'Thank you Emmett. Jasper? Go up and help your brother. I have a feeling that he is going to need it." She murmured motherly. Thanking my before informing my other adoptive brother of the help that I may be in need of. I hesitated for the shortest second to have Jasper run up the stairs that lay behind me.

Turning my head toward him I smile somewhat barbarically. "Ready?" I ask, my hand already gripping the handle of his door. Jasper's returning smile was as barbaric as mine had been. "Sure." He whispered. His mind seeming to be already set on what he planned to do. Not that he was informing me of this. Neither one of us bother with the knocking this time. Having learned in previous situations like this one. That just gave him more of a chance to set up a blockade with whatever he could find within those four seconds that we took to smack our fists against the door. Making it slightly more difficult to get in, but most definitely not an impossibility. There is very little that can actually keep a vampire out, and four hundred pounds of mahogany shelves and a large black leather sofa is not going to stop us. "One..." I begin without hesitation, glancing down at Jasper. "Two..." He murmured with a smile. "Three!" We both shouted in harmony as we thrust our weight onto the thin door. Causing the wood to creak and groan under the pressure before giving out completely. Causing us to cascade into the now doorless room with very little grace.

Edward jumped up as soon as we did so. I didn't need Jasper's ability to be able to tell that he was infuriated that, for the second time in six months, his door had been completely smashed in. "What....?!" He began with a yell. The first real noise that we had heard from him in over thirty years. _Sorry Edward. _I thought as I lunged behind him, Jasper only a hair's width behind me. Edward only a fraction of a second behind the two of us. "His arms." Was all that my blond brother had to say before I folded our brother's arms tightly behind his back. Fighting the entire time, Edward yelled. And snarled and growled. Sounds that we hadn't heard from him in over one hundred years. The panic, the fury. Things that were all traits of newborns. Men that are nearly one hundred sixty years of age. That look only seventeen. That have been a vampire for over one hundred forty years. If anything, this would have been more a trait of Jasper, who still had some of the remnants of such a different 'upbringing' I suppose would be one word for what the first years of a newborn's life where their creators are teaching them the 'trade' I suppose would be one name for what it is that we learn the first years. "Let me...Let me go!" He snarled as Jasper, with speed that matched Edward's gasped his head to have him looking into his eyes.

"Edward...." Jasper began, having to repeat himself several times over his brother's yelling. A sense of claim crept into my carefully guarded senses. I knew that my brother was working his magic to make this as easy as possible. But, just as around fifty years previous it did nothing to but, except if you consider making him worse affective, than it did more than what was anticipated. "Stop...Trying...To.... Claim...ME!" He snarled. His voice slightly more stable, thought not much more than before. No more claim than what he had been. Less.

"Come on Edward." I murmur, my tone less than amused. I began dragging him from his hole. Jasper closely in tow. Struggling even more than what he had before. It wasn't dragging him down the stair well that was the problem, rather maneuvering him around the numerous obstacles that were seeming to be placed in a maze of sorts. Esme was at the bottom of the stairs to meet us. Cringing back slightly at the sight of her son's crazed, insane eyes and snarls. "Stop it Edward." She snapped maternally. When she got the courage up enough to meet the boy's darkest black eyes. She took another step towards us before Jasper stopped her. Seeming almost as though he feared that Edward might flip out and attack everyone in the room. Seeing the murder that he had in his eyes right now, I would have not been the least surprised had he done just as my thoughts stated.

It was a this moment that Carlisle chose to walk into the room. Still in scrubs and his lab coat. Coming to a sudden halt in the family room, where we were all stationed. A look of surprise spreading across his face when he saw Edward held tightly in my arms. Still snarling viciously. "Esme?" He began. His never leaving his bronze haired son. "Why is Emmett and Jasper clinging to their brother like he may kill someone if he is released?" He asked.

Esme gave him a look that screamed what an obvious question this was. Nothing more. " Jazz? Em? Why don't you go on out ahead of us. We'll collect the girls and be out in a few minutes. Try to get him enough free air to allow him to claim at least a little." Esme murmured encouragingly. Giving Jasper, who was closer a slight push in the direction of the door. Nodding, we started off. Dragging Edward like some sort of disobedient dog.

He followed slightly more willingly once we were outside also as though some barrier had been broken by the fresh air. His eyes darkening further than what I considered possible, but he was not dragged, rather followed slightly unwillingly behind his brothers. His snarls quieted to meager mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer...*sigh***

**Bella's POV**

**30 years after supposed 'death'**

"Good! Again." James exclaimed with a pause before ordering me forth once more. Pushing yet another into the ring. Nothing more than another newborn that had outlived its purpose is what I had been taught to believe. What I had begun to believe as killing became more regular, less challenging for me. "Combination 12-14." He ordered. Standing at the large entrance gates of the arena to ensure the human had no chance of escape except death by my hands. The death was quick and harsh. Three quick slashed across the wrist, neck, and torso. A combination that had been the first of any that I had perfected in this new life. Given to me by James. The man, that at one point in a life that I barely remembered, was my worst fear. I am told that someday, I will try this combination on an actual adult vampire. One that I had known. Apparently.

The image of a bronze haired boy comes back to me a this moment. The moments after the kill. The image of him kissing me goodbye just outside a car door. I had no idea of whom this boy was. All I remember? That at the end of my human life, I loved him more than anything on this earth. If only I could remember his name. Were the thoughts that crowded my mind as James approached.

I sighed, turning to face him as he stood motionlessly in front of me. "It will not be long now Bella. You have done everything that you need to do to prepare yourself for the battles that await you against beings of our own kind. They will be approaching our grounds soon. A family of seven. I want you to do nothing with six out of these seven." James whispered quickly. The image that his mind sent me was of the bronze haired boy from my own thoughts not long before this.

"How long do I have to prepare?" I asked in an almost hesitant tone

James looked thoughtful for but a moment. "You have until dawn tomorrow morning before we meet those that you will be against, nothing to fear dearest, you will easily come out victorious. It's inly one stupid, little boy." He whispered. Twinkling his fingers under my chin teasingly. I hadn't time to rip my chin from his grasp before he was gone.

I sat slowly on the shaky, plastic chair that was usually his station in the room. Eying the human that had been foolish enough to stay throughout the entire conversation between his two executioners. _Why let fresh blood go to such waste? _I thought to my self, allowing from my legs to carry me over to where the human stood, many of my movements at the time involuntary. Again, the death of the human was quick, and _almost _painless, as I drained him of blood quickly, allowing my mind to wander for only a few heavenly seconds. _Allow yourseslf what rest you need tonight, tomorrow you will meet your biggest challenge yet..._ A voice in the back of my mind whispered, as I glanced out the window, and then at the clock, _2AM, only a matter hours left. _

A/N

I'm sorry about my updating sooner, this story has been a bit of a challenge for me, and I have an incredible case of writer's block. It took me about two hours just to write this short little chapter( I apoloigse for the length as well, another factor that comes along with writer's block)!

Anyway, Reviews make me smile, and if anyone had any suggestions for my story, PLEASE don't hesitate to voice them.


	3. Important author's note!

**I'm sorry guys, no chapter.**

**I have been neglecting my duties up update in pretty much all of my stories. I promise that I will try to pick up my face on updating, sadly I won't be able to update for about a week after thursday night. It's spring break, and I'm going to be quite busy. Have a spring nice break guys!**

**XxGreenEyedAngelxX**


End file.
